


The Way He

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Can be seen as complete, Declarations Of Love, Husbands, Kissing, Love, Lube, M/M, Unfinished but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Castiel propose to Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed as his fiance worked his tongue over his cock. Dean Winchester was a master at giving head. He would do it so meticulously that it'd tear Castiel apart piece by piece and when he'd come, Dean would put him together so wholly. 

Maybe that's why he proposed to Dean in the first place? Well, there were other reasons too, he supposes. Although great head is one of the top reasons, obviously.

But the way Dean showed affection, that was something else entirely. He would act all manly and macho on the outside when, really, he was even sappier than Castiel was. Which is saying something.

The way he would cuddle Castiel in his arms after a long day at work, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he fell asleep in his lovers arms.

The way he prepared dinner that one time. It was a truly spectacular sight, Castiel thought. Candles and flowers romantically decorated the table- the whole shibang. That was Dean and Castiel's first Valentine's Day, and one neither would ever forget.

The way Dean would make love to him as they laid on their new mattress, caressing every inch of each other's skin. Dean would slowly thrust into Castiel, leaving feather light kisses on his jaw.

The way he'd say _'I love you'_. Dean says that phrase every chance he can get, always saying each syllable like it was a vow, a promise. He loved him truly and wholly, which Castiel thought was remarkable.

Dean moaned around Castiel's wide girth, sending chills up his spine. He smirked, looking up at Castiel through his lashes.

 _That_. That was another thing Castiel admired about Dean. It almost tops the 'great at giving head' reason. The other reasons were just luck, obviously.

Dean's cockiness. His ability to make every thing with legs weak at the knees with just one look. One side eye glance and that being would be on the ground, unable to continue. 

But, then again, death by Dean Winchester wasn't exactly a bad thing. _Oh, what a way to go._

Dean kneaded Castiel's ass as he flattened his tongue, slowly licking from base to tip. Castiel whimpered in pleasure, groaning when Dean came off with an audible _pop_.

He trailed careful hands up Castiel's sides, kissing his jaw on the way. Dean kissed him for all he was worth, pouring every ounch of love he had in that one kiss.

It's quite funny, Castiel thought, that such a dirty act could be turned into something so beautiful, so filled with love.

Dean's fingers tangled in Castiel's mess he dared call hair, pulling on the dark strands. He moaned into his lovers mouth, sliding his tongue alongside his.

Castiel absolutely loved the taste of his precome mixed with the potent taste of pure _Dean_. 

When Dean pulled away, he smiled sweetly. Castiel felt his hand being pulled towards the bed, where he was gently laid down. Dean crawled up his body like a lion stalking his prey.

He had already prepped Castiel ages ago, they just took a little detour before the main event started up. Well, Dean was the one who took that detour, Castiel sat back and watched in amazement as his soon to be husband worshiped the most intimate part of him.

But now was the time the real worship was about to start. Dean popped the cap of lube open, drenching his fingers in the strawberry flavored liquid. Don't ask him why, because Castiel will never know what possessed Dean to buy _strawberry_ of all flavors. It wasn't half bad, he supposes, but as he told Dean previously, _why in the hell would you get strawberry when they make pie flavor?_ That's, like, a crime against pastries if you ask Castiel.

The slick sound of Dean's cock getting slicked up was the only sound in the room besides the couple's quiet breaths. Once he was satisfied with his efforts, the blunt tip of Dean's hard cock pressing against Castiel's hole made him pause in anticipation.

The first part of making love was always painful, there's no denying that, but when Dean finally bottoms out Castiel sees stars. He began rocking his hips, kissing Castiel and whispering ' _I love yous_ ' in between each one.

Each thrust of Dean's hips hit that magical spot deep inside Castiel, making him moan in pleasure. His body shook as he neared that wave. The one that takes him over the wall, crashing into the most satisfying highs he could ever imagine.

Dean followed right behind, silently filling Castiel up to the brim and kissing his way down. They lay there for a moment, not saying a word. There was no need to. All they needed was the warmth they found in each other as they fell asleep, lazily kissing their way into bliss.


	2. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally finds light in a world of darkness.

_**Two years ago...** _

 

"The hell?! Watch where you're goin', buddy!" Dean Winchester scowled at the coffee stain that now decorated his favorite shirt. _Damn it._

He was walking through the crowded New York City street as people came and went, not having a care in the world. The birds sang their songs, the sun shone brightly, and literally every human being that was specifically _not_ Dean Winchester seemed to have their shit together.

Almost no one ever complains about the black and white and grey world around them. And that's precisely what Dean couldn't wrap his head around... the world was so dark and gloomy, but no one seemed to sulk the way Dean did.

The fact that Dean wouldn't even know his eye color if it weren't for his brother really bothered him. It shook him to the core. Why was it fair that he had to see things so plainly in which only a complete stranger could fix? It was utter bullshit, in Dean's opinion.

To know that there is someone out there that could light up his world so wholly and brightly, well, it seemed impossible.

So here Dean was, sulking through his day as usual all while showing no emotion. Well, that's not entirely true. Dean showed emotion, feelings. He would laugh with his friends and pretend to truly enjoy life when, in fact, he was just trying to get through another colorless day.

Hell, even his little brother found his color. And it was in a friggin' movie theater believe it or not. Sarah Blake was a very fine woman who Dean gave his utmost approval, but seeing Sam and Sarah so happy and in love after tying the knot... Dean couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight. 

Sammy always told him, though, that he would find the one someday. That there was a woman- or man- out there who would show him the world in a different way.

Dean didn't believe it.

Dean struggled with his guitar case, fanning his shirt to avoid the hot drink as he glared at the mess. But when he looked up, _oh_ what a sight it was. 

Blue eyes.  _Blue_ eyes met his as they stared at one another. It was like a punch to the gut... blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair filled all of his senses. Well, just one of his senses. Color. Dean Winchester finally saw color and it was as amazing as he thought it would be.

His mouth worked itself open and closed for longer than what was socially acceptable, "Uhm..."

Blue eyes stuck out his hand, looking as dazed as Dean felt, "I'm Castiel Novak."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
